Within the Night
by Elliemo
Summary: One night. Neither of them wanting it to come to an end.


**_Sooooo, okay, I have a confession, a big one. I decided that I'd take up the challenge of attempting the fic exchange over at tubealicious911. Now, for those of you that might know me, you'll also know that I'm the world's biggest procrastinator. Do you see where I'm going with this? Bottom line, is I suck and I'm apologizing in advance to Cheyenne. When I saw that it was your request I had, I was super happy…then I also realised that the pressure was seriously on, lol, due to the fact that you're an awesome writer and that i didn't wanna disappoint you. So, then I procrastinated a whole lot annnnnd this week I've had a bunch of exams I've had to take. So I really apologize for this, I'm posting the first part of this now, but know that this isn't it dearie. You deserve a lot more and it's on the way ;)._ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH, if I did….well…it'd be quite a different show.**

* * *

**Within the Night**

Barely did they know each other, yet for some reason, it only seemed to add to their attraction.

They'd spotted each other as soon as she entered the room. Neither of them knowing who the other was, yet neither of them caring. The feeling that they'd both felt upon spotting one another across the room was all they needed to feel an instant attraction. An instant want for the other.

A want to be acted upon.

As quick as their glances met, they looked away, never wanting to let onto the other the thoughts running through their minds. So they continued on, enjoying the night at hand. He continued to take the occasional swig from his beer, stood over by the bar, eyeing the entire room, or rather eyeing a certain someone in the room. She glided through the dance floor, making everyone around her envious of the way she was able to sway to the rhythm with such little effort, all eyes on her.

She got tired of the dancing, effortless as it was.

He could never get tired of the staring; nevertheless, he momentarily averted his eyes upon seeing her etching her way closer towards the bar. In response to seeing him modestly look away, she could only smile, her dimples in full array, even if distorted by the dim lighting of the club. It was no surprise that his eyes seemed transfixed upon her, it was just the effect she had on people. Yet as she'd been swaying to the beat down on the dance floor, she'd felt his eyes bore into her and it sent a shiver up her spine. A sensation that she'd never felt before, housed itself in her body and she in no way wanted the feeling to disappear.

Now, sitting just mere metres apart, it was only a matter of time before one of them made a move.

They sat, both allowing the alcohol they'd been in taking to slowly soak through their bodies, each had been stealing stolen glances at the other when their eyes were averted, that is until they both so happened to lock gazes. His deep pools of blue, staring back into her glimmering hazel pair, both of them silently daring each other to break away, yet both of them unable to.

Instead she decided it was her turn to make the next move, he was the shy type, that much she could tell. The way he'd made it appear as though he'd been staring into the bottom of his glass for half of the night, whilst secretly eyeing her up and down on the dance floor, made it obvious. Not that she minded.

As she sauntered up next to him, taking extra care to allow her arm to gently graze his, he once again returned to staring at his drink. He could feel his cheeks burning and was thankful that the lights were dimmed.

He wasn't used to this. He'd spent so long hiding in the shadows of everyone else, for her to be taking notice of him seemed surreal.

"Nice eye contact." Her voice, a sultry whisper, sending chills shooting through his spine. He had no idea what it was he was supposed to say to her. Top literate in his English class, yet no words were forming. Instead he just smiled, her heart rate speeding up at the sight.

"So I guess you're not the talkative kind?" she asked, before he had a chance to even attempt answering, she continued talking and he was only too happy to let her, becoming enraptured with every word coming out of her perfectly formed mouth.

"Well that's okay. I'm more than happy to talk enough for the both of us."

And there it was. Sweaty hands, butterflies in stomach and an unbearably large lump in his throat. All reactions of her smile being deeply etched across her face because of him. Just for him. Her lips were curved, framing her perfect teeth, dimples in full array. She was a piece of artwork in herself and he couldn't help but be captivated by her.

"I'm Lucas." Somewhere from inside of him, he'd managed to realise that she wanted to talk to him. The girl that he could only describe to be breathtakingly beautiful was stood here, talking to him out of all the other guys in the bar that night. She was talking to him out of choice. Somewhere from his realisation, he'd managed to form some sort of sentence and that was good enough for him and it seemed to be good enough for her too, as her smile broadened, reaching a whole new peek.

"Well, Lucas. I say we dance." She was already halfway pulling him up out of his chair, both of them forgetting about the drinks they'd just ordered in at the bar. Both too involved in the other to notice or care about anything or anyone else.

She led him to the dance floor, her fingers interlinked with his, shooting sensations through each other, a connection they'd never felt with anyone before. A connection that confused them both, yet inevitably was there. A connection that only seemed to heighten as they began swaying to the music. She was only too comfortable in this environment and he; well…he had to learn fast.

* * *

They'd spent the rest of the evening drinking, dancing even more and just generally relishing being in the company of one another. For the first time in a long time, they both felt they were understood; yet there was no seriousness to the night at all. 

She'd spent nearly the entire evening, corrupting him, bringing him out of the shell he'd remained hidden within for so long. She'd taken the time to get to know him in a way that no one else had.

He'd taken the time to listen to every word that she'd had to say, something none of the other guys she'd spoken to before had done. He was genuinely interested in getting to know her for who she was. Maybe they'd initially been bought together by some kind of initial attraction, but the evening had seen it develop into something so much more.

Now, they'd both exited the club, both were leaning against the cool, crisp brick of the building, allowing the coldness to refresh their buzzing minds. Although it did little to help as the hot air coming from each of their mouths being felt against the hot and sticky skin, kept the minds racing regardless.

"So, have you had fun tonight?" she asked with a giggle, indicating the steady flow of alcohol that had been consumed steadily through out the evening.

He made sure his eyes were holding hers, "The best night of my life." Never had a sentence remained truer. In just the few short hours he'd gotten to know the mysterious brunette, he'd felt an instant high that he never had before.

What usually tended to be just the quiet few drinks he had in the small bar out of town where he was unknown to anyone, had soon turned into one emotional roller coaster that never seemed to be coming down.

She laughed once again, her husky voice having him on edge and as she gently bit down on her lip, he could only smile at how amazing she looked. Slowly, she leaned in, just a few inches shorter than him in her heels, reaching up, her lips gently caressed his, before their tongues began colliding, the feeling both unusual to the pair of them, yet neither of them dared to breakaway. Only did they break apart when the need for air had forced them to separate.

Now they were both once again smiling, one of the few effects they seemed to have on each other.

"Come on." She began pulling at his hand, "The night's only just beginning."

He followed letting her hand guide him to wherever else she wanted the night to take them. He was like putty in her hands. Her beauty had him taken back, her laugh sent sensations up his spine and the twinkling of her hazel eyes made his heart skip a beat ever time she blinked.

He didn't even know her name, yet that didn't seem to matter. All that he cared about at this very moment in time was the emotions running deep down inside his stomach. A feeling he was relishing in so much, he never wanted it to disappear. So instead of asking questions, he continued on, allowing her to take the lead. Allowing her to take him wherever her heart desired for her to be.

Just so long as he was there too. For he never wanted this night to end.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**_I hope this was okay Cheyenne, I really hope I didn't disappoint too much :(._**

**_Ellie_**


End file.
